Things that go Right and Wrong
by Gold is All That Matters
Summary: A typical story of a black hole appearing and I got sucked it. But all that doesn't matter does it? As long as I'm in One Piece. Now, to look for my Zoro, wait no, NO, NOT HIM! Rated M for Swearing, no lemons, yet :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, don't.**

**A/N: It's too short to be a Chapter, so here's a Prologue.**

* * *

I gazed out of the window, my side bangs swept down blocking my view. I groaned inwardly as I am too lazy to sweep my bang back. I allowed it to continue to block my view as I started my daily routine of daydreaming.

I'm 16, the age where adults started to ask you what you intend to study, or rather what is your future plan. Not anymore a simple question like 'What do you want to be?'

Who knows? I shall become a Pirate, or maybe Zoro's wife, and we will go hunt on bounty and live happily ever after.

Though, that's not going to happen, ever.

Not unless a black hole appears in front of me and lead me to the alternate University of One Piece world. Exactly, that's not going to happen.

Why isn't it a Pink hole? Not that I like Pink, just curious.

In the midst of daydreaming, the lesson ended and students started to disperse, heading towards the canteen for a break.

I kept my stuffs into the bag neatly, a habit I have, while I wait for my friends to approach me as usual.

"Eating today?" Bell skipped forward, her name reflecting her personality.

"Just a drink, you?" I stood up and joined her to leave the classroom.

"I need to get to the Club Room, I'll meet you again back in class, okay?" She smiled again, her short pony tail danced at every step she took.

"Right, see ya," I waved languidly as we parted at the staircase. The corner of my eyes saw her waving back enthusiastically. I smiled inwardly; it was good to have such enthusiastic friends. It sort of brightens up your life.

* * *

I went to the vending machine to get a packet of green tea, and slowly head back to the classroom. I glanced at the watch, '11:11'. Nice timing, I made a mental wish that I'll be able to go to the One Piece world.

Rumors have it that if you make a wish at 11.11 sharp, your wish will come true. Though, people say it will only come true if you make a wish at night, I believe that the more I wish, the chances of occurring are higher, even though I knew it will never happen.

I turned round the corner as I pondered when my wish will ever come true. I mocked at myself, but the scene in front of me proved me wrong.

Yes, you're right. A hole. Black, not pink.

Well, it's not literally a hole, but you get me, it has an aura surrounding it that tells you straight "Walk one step closer and you'll get sucked it."

I can feel my heart beating faster, probably out of fear, but I would rather take it as excitement. Fanfiction taught me that if a black hole appears, enter at all cost. You will go to the world of One Piece. Unscientifically proven.

I felt the world went still, there was nothing I could hear, not even the distant scream of students from the canteen, nor the footsteps of other students running about.

Wait, so I'm really entering?

What if it's not One Piece?

What if I ended up in some weird era?

Wait, that doesn't sound bad as compared to my boring life now.

Wait, what about my family and friends?

I'm not that much of a heroin to care about such stuffs now.

So, in? Or not?

I saw the aura surrounding the hole twirling, getting smaller and smaller, as though disappearing anytime.

Panic struck me as in rushed towards the mysterious black hole.

Wait, why must it be black?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Force.

That was the first thing I felt as I regained my conscious, not that I lost it in the first place, I am just too stun to feel anything.

I can feel the air pressure pushing me up as I accelerate downwards. I tried to open my eyes with difficulty as the air pressure limit my movements.

Blue. Sky Blue.

I managed to open my eyes slightly before shutting it back tightly against the striking sunlight. I tried to open my eyes a few seconds later, squinting them to avoid glaring at the sunlight.

Looking around, I realized I am in the middle of the sky, not anymore, since I am currently dropping down at probably constant acceleration. "What the flying fuck?!" I screamed inwardly as I struggled around to get more views around me.

I chanted the curse word in my mind as I realized I am going to die before I even meet my Hero Zoro. Scenes appeared in front of me as I lament about how little I achieved in my life, maybe I could survive if Luffy turned into a balloon and save me?

That is, if I am really in the World of One Piece, _and _if I am really that lucky to land near or on his ship. That is bad, I'm starting to feel weak. I guess a human without any form of gears and protections can't survive flying down at such speed for too long.

I continued to struggle with my last strength and look downwards.

Sea.

Will I get a soft landing?

* * *

I felt myself got pulled up slowly by someone from the depths of the sea. I am saved, I told myself inwardly, it doesn't matter who, as long as I'm not dead.

I felt myself being pulled up and dropped onto a wooden floor harshly. I cringed at the pain but my eyelids remained heavy. This person have no compassion for someone who almost drowned, maybe it's the rough and sexy Zoro?

"Oi, wake her up," A rough voice commanded.

I wondered who it is while I feel weak, wanting to shut my mind down completely and drift off to la la land before coming back to reality, which apparently is not really a reality anymore.

Splash!

I shot up from the floor. Who the fuck splash water on someone who just get out of a sea of water?!

Some water entered my nostril and mouth as I tried to cough them out. Fuck this person. I scolded inwardly as I glared up to meet the gaze of several men surrounding me.

My eyes first met with the man who splashed water at me. I growled at him looked around again, I don't seems to recognize any of them, are they just some small fry, or am I not in the One Piece World?

"Is this the… No, erm, where is this place?" I stopped myself from saying the word 'One Piece World' as I looked around. I saw weapons hanging on their hips and assumed that they must be pirates.

The sea breeze blew fiercely as I started to shiver in the cold, the sailor liked school uniform I was wearing stick to me like a second skin. Considering that they are just some small pirates, I just have to act like I am someone strong, and they will not do anything to me.

I hope.

"The Sea?" One of them answered.

"Which part?!" I stood up and smacked him in the head, but my insides shivering in fear instead of the cold, I just hit a pirate in this skimpy outfit. However, according to Fanfiction and my studies on Human Nature, you must act like you're fierce, so they will be scared of you.

Worst come to worst I'll just say I am the daughter of Mihawk and I know where he stay and stuff, which I really did, considering I watched One Piece.

Great Plan, I like it.

"We just reached the New World…" The guy replied, apparently intimidated by my fierce assault. Good, everything is working just fine.

Wait, did he just said 'New World?'

"New world?! Which means…" I mumbled to myself, this means I am in the world of One Piece! What the hell?! Am I supposed to scream and jump in joy now?

"Which year is it? No wait…" What should I ask to know the timeline of One Piece? I pondered for a second before asking again, "How long have it been since the Whitebeard die?" I asked, praying hard for them to not ask me 'Since when did Whitebeard die'. I would get into hell lot of trouble if that is the case.

I prayed silently waiting for the reply, if it is 2 years, that means I just have to get to Saboady to meet the Straw Hat Crews!

I looked up at the Pirate and I see no intention of him to reply me. He was looking behind me with fear writing in his eyes. "I don't think it's good to ignore our Capt…" He mumbled softly that only I can hear him.

My brows furrowed as I turned behind and saw a man with long blonde hair.

Fuck?

What the fuck?

You mean… I just ignored Killer presence all this while and…

I moved slightly and looked behind Killer, that man, that man was sitting on his throne liked chair staring at me as if he could look into my soul.

Heat and Wire just standing beside him.

How could I miss them.

Fuck.

My mind went numb.

FUCK?!

WHY THE FUCK DID I END UP ON HIS SHIP?!

EUSTASS KID'S FUCKING SHIP.

I'm dying.

No, I'm dead.

* * *

R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

I'm a 16 years old female teenager, adults often love to ask me what is my next plan in life, and I'm always holding back to say 'Become Zoro's wife and hunt bounty together'.

I have always thought it will remain as a dream forever, until that faithful day in school.  
Now, let's analyse my current situation.

Everything have been going right, God have apparently heard my millions of pleas and decided to summon a black portal to send me to the World of One Piece.

However, as unfortunate as it can be, I've forgot to tell God that I wanted to go to One Piece World and be with Zoro.

That sort of sums up what happened.

The lesson? Make your wish properly and fully, not partially.

This turns out to be a lesson that I will carve deeply in my mind, especially when God turns out to be a joker, and decided to land me on Eustass Kidd's ship.

The sea breeze continued to blow, it would be a wonderful thing to enjoy, but not when I'm still soaked in my school uniform. I shivered in both cold and fear.

Calm down, let's analyse the situation again, the current situation.

I'm an avid reader of One Piece Fanfiction, through research and study, most OC tend to be feisty, which will perk that red head captain's interest, and spark will appear and stuffs.

However, the main reason why they survive and not get killed is because, somehow, they have some form of use to Eustass Kidd, like fighting. Apparently I'm no fighter, I didn't even join a club in school for God's sake, to top it off, my accuracy sucks, so leave out the gun, I'll probably get hurt by my own recoil.

So feisty? I guess that's out.

Usefulness, I have none.

Most importantly, I would rather not have any spark with Eustass Kidd, I mean, the main motive I'm here is to look for Zoro, hello?

Time's up, footsteps woke me up from my trance as I saw Killer walking slowly towards me, his muscles clenched at every movement he made.

Oh great, how great, I'm officially dead.

"A year," He answered as he stood directly in front of me.

A few question marks popped up on my head as I recalled that he was answering to the question I asked previously. A year since Whitebeard die, which means 1 more year to the comeback of the Strawhats.

"Who are you?" Killer asked.

"I..." I tried to replied but was cut off rudely.

"Who cares, just ask if she know what the hell is wrong with that island!"

"Island? What island?" I tilted my head to the side as confusion was evident in my face.

"Kill her," Kidd mumbled as he realized the 'usefulness' o f me and sauntered off towards the direction of the cabin.

Following him, Killer raised his weapon and he started to attack me.

"Wait!" I screamed and stumbled backwards, the slippery floor saved me as I tripped and fell. This is what you call plot armour, is it?

I cringed at the numbing pain as I saw Killer charging forward, my mind went into a chaos as I immediately come up with something to say.

"Don't you want to know why I dropped from the sky?!" I shouted as far as my trembling voice can get as Killer's scythe stopped just inches away from my throat.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw Kidd also stopped walking from the corner of my eyes. They went silence as if waiting for my answer.

I fidgeted slightly to pull myself away from the menacing weapon but Killer forced his scythe towards me again.

Looks like my answer determined whether I live or not.

I gulped and looked up the sky, as if praying God to let me pass through this at the very least.

"I'm from the Sky Island, heard of it before?" Eustass Kidd's Pirates have taken a different route than the Mugiwara from the start of the Grandline, hence they might not been to the Sky Island yet, depending if there was one in their route, this might interest him.

"Sky Island? Interesting..." Eustass Kidd walked towards me as Killer stepped aside; he bent down as he stared at me at eye level.

I gulped as I saw his face clearly for the first time. I'm not his avid fan so I don't go googling his name and stare at him for hours. Seriously, I have no idea why people like this eyebrow-less freak, I would rather be with Zoro a lot more.

"So, how do you get up there?"

"Knock-up stream," I answered confidently, thank god for anime!

He cocked an imaginary eyebrow up as he asked me what the hell it was.

"It's a current that allows you to fly up to the sky, a very strong current."

He smirked again, "Indeed interesting, so, where is it?"

"Erm… It's unpredictable so…" I explained but was cut off rudely again.

"So you don't know," He finished it for me. He stood up and looked at Killer again, "She's of no use anymore." He walked away and Killer replaced him and bent down to look at me.

"She seems to know a lot of useful information, why not…" Mental note to self: Killer is a hero, but Zoro is prince + hero.

"Does she know about that fucking island we're trying to get into?" Mental note to self: And Kidd is a fucking bastard.

Silence followed as Killer have nothing to rebel but I stood up immediately, "Killer is right! I definitely can be of help to you guys! No matter it is cooking or… well anything."

"Looks like for someone who live up the sky, you sure know a lot, seeing that you know Killer's name…" He trailed his words as he pondered slightly. He turned around and sauntered towards me again, his hand gripped my chin tightly as he smirked.

"We don't need any cook, but I think my crew would be better with some whores around, what do you say?" Kidd whispered in my ears as my eyes glared at him.

"What…?" My mind went blank as I started to seethe with anger.

"My virginity is not for a fucking kid like you!" I slapped him across his face before mentally slapping myself.

What the flying fuck am I doing?!

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**You know... I have no idea where this is going. **

**Sorry for Missing for so long! **

* * *

**Previously:**

**"My virginity is not for a fucking kid like you!" I slapped him across his face before mentally slapping myself.**

**What the flying fuck am I doing?!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I… I mean…" Great, I have officially taken the route of the 'Feisty OC'.

Before I could come up with something to say, I felt a death grip around my neck and the next thing I knew was Kidd's face hovering in front of me.

Panic struck me as I struggled around in his death grip, my hands trying to pull his hand away from my neck as I felt the air in my lungs depleting, black spots appearing my eyes as I opened my mouth.

"You can't…" I gasped for air as my hand starting to lose their energy.

"What do you mean by I can't? I can do anything I want!" He hollered at me as a smirk appearing on his face. He suddenly let go of me as I dropped down onto the floor weakly, trying to breath in precious air. "Kill her."

It was the nth time he said that, I can feel my plot armour getting thinner and slowly disappear into thin air. Shit, I'm literally the fastest to die OC around Fanfiction. No, OC don't die in the first place, they live happily ever aft…

I cut myself off as I pushed myself further away from Killer, my legs trembling in fear. Hell, my entire body was trembling in fear.

Think! Think of all the fucking reasons OC give to those creepy characters like Law and Kidd just to fucking escape!

Seriously, I should have just stick to the plan that my Dad is Mihawk, Kidd might be a real fan of him and bring me over to Kuraigana. Though, most likely he will chop me off and use my body to taunt Mihawk instead.

"Wait, I mean seriously wait!" The words escaped my pale and trembling lips as Killer stalked nearer towards me, this seriously look like some murder scene from the alley off Television show, if not for the blue sky and glistering ocean.

"I can foresee the future!" I screamed out, in an attempt, last attempt, to stop Killer from killing me.

A smirk crossed Kidd's face as he asked cheekily, "Why don't you try to foresee where Killer's scythe is landing?"

"You won't become the Pirate King!" I screamed, my eyes shut closed as I saw Killer's oncoming attack.

A moment of silence followed what I announced and was followed by gasp by the pirates around. Killer indeed stopped his attack, his scythe just inches away from me. I looked up and can feel his gaze looking, probably, unbelievably at me.

Hello?! What choice do I have?! I'm dying either way!

"What did you say?" Kidd repeated.

Yes, this is my chance!

"I said, you won't become the Pirate King! The Pirate King will be that Mugiwara Boy!" I shouted back, my insides trembling like mad while I tried to conceal the fear on my face.

He stalked towards me like an eagle, his footsteps became louder, either because of the heightened senses due to fear, or everyone was as quiet as a mouse now.

"Unless!" I shouted again, this time more confidently, "Unless you make alliance with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates…" Thank God for Manga… I sighed inwardly, hopping I can seriously survive this.

"Are you telling me, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, to fucking make alliance with my rivals?!" His menacing voice threatened me as I felt his strong grip around my neck again, the strength strong enough to give me difficulty in breathing, but not to the point like previously. His eyes slanted as he glared at me, he was waiting for his reply while containing his anger, trying not to kill me.

"You will lose your left arm soon, within a year," I stared back at him, challenging him as my mind continued to recall more facts about him. My lips quivering in fear as his cold hand gripped tighter, fear was evident in my face but I continued to stare at him, not backing off.

I have officially taken the Feisty OC route, not that I want that okay?!

"Kidd, she seems to be serious," Killer stepped in, gathering another round of gasp from the surrounding pirates.

"And Trafalgar Law… He will become a Shichibukai soon…" I continued, my mind begging him to let me off, that was the last information I know, though, I'm not sure if Law already became a Shichibukai. Let's hope not.

Kidd and Killer exchanged a glance and Kidd let go of his hand, I slipped back on to the floor weakly.

Killer whispered something in Kidd ears as Kidd take it in fully, his hand clenched hard as he glanced at me, before he look back at Killer.

"I'll give you a month, if neither of the above come true, then you're dead." He sauntered back into the cabin as some of the pirates slowly scattered around, back to what they were doing originally.

I relaxed and laid back completely on floor, breathing in and out to calm myself, my heavy eye lids lowering slowly as I finally give in to exhaustion.

"At least I have a month to find Zoro…" I mumbled as I felt someone carrying me up. I pushed it to the back my my mind as my emergency alarm is officially out of battery. I relaxed my every muscles and nerves, drifting into a deep sleep that I needed after all this tensed up drama.

* * *

**A/N: Oh that's really short! But I've started on the next chapter already, but! **

**I don't have any idea what her name is going to be.**

**Suggestion please, no I'm serious, really, I sucks at name, so, Suggestion please!**

**And yeah, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No**

**Silver (Me): Omg a review! Oh my god! She really suggested a freaking name! Yes! Let's go write now! **

**Gold (My Precious Sister): No Shit, you either sleep, or you study for your fucking final exam on Thursday.**

**Silver: But... It's Cat... Meow...**

**Gold: -Stare- **

**Silver: Ah, Yawn, I'm so tired. (I shall write the next day morning...) **

**Silver: Mwahahaha! And here I am posting this after a few hours of writing! (I'm posting at 11.08 PM now :P) **

**And as you can see, it's been longer, well, three times longer than the other chapters, so, REVIEW MORE SO I'M MORE FIRED UP TO WRITE MORE! **

**By the way, credits goes to ****_yonakaneko_****for**** the name Cathleen, and Cat for short! ^^ **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

"What kind of a fucking Fortune Teller are you if you can't even predict the fucking weather?!" Kidd roared as he slammed his hand on the dining table. The air went silent as the usual weather conversation turned into a full blown fight.

"I am not, I repeat, not a fucking Weather Forecaster!" I hollered back in his face, my bare foot stomping slightly on the wooden floor. I took out my school shoes and ankle socks after I woke up, my feet still wrinkling in pain from the wet shoes that confined it for so long.

Shit, this little Kidd is seriously getting on my nerves, doing and saying whatever he want acting like a boss, though, he does have the power to do so.

"Then what exactly the fuck can you do?" Kidd mentally breathed in and out before asking calmly.

"Well, I…" I'm sure as hell I can't foresee the future. "I can foresee some of the future." I gulped, glancing towards Killer who just sat calmly between us. It have been pretty late when I woke up in the Crew's bedroom. Apparently I was being carried over there after falling asleep on the deck, it was noon then, so there was no one in there. Anyway, I slept for a few hours and dinner time is already over, hence, here I am, having my supper, with Kidd and Killer watching me and asking me questions.

"Some of the future? Tell me everything you know."

I rolled by eyes inwardly.

"Sir, you obviously don't know how it work, don't you. You have to tell me what you want to know, only then can I tell you the answer you want!" Though I am confident I have no spiritual power, but my knowledge from Fanfiction, and maybe how I constantly google about One Piece will help me in this. Most importantly, common sense.

Kidd opened his mouth to ask something, but was stopped by Killer instead, they shared a glance before Kidd backing out and remained quiet and Killer taking over the conversation.

"First off, what's your name?"

"That's a good question," I mumbled before I pondered over what is my name. Well, I'm sure as hell I know my name, I'm Cathleen, but since I'm going to be married to Zoro, I needed a name that matches his.

Zory? Hmm no, maybe… Zona? Wait no, she's my rival! Then…

"Oi, did you need so long to fucking say your name?" Kidd slapped his hand on the table as I jumped from my seats.

"Cat!" Oh damn, that's my nickname, I was thinking of saying Zony.

"Neko?" Kidd raised an imaginary eye brow while I slouched my shoulders, my eyes drooped sadly at that nickname.

"Yeah…" My eyebrow raised as I heard a snicker from him.

"Hahaha! That suits you!" He let out a roar of laughter as his hands continued to slap on the table.

"Don't you have any manners at all?!" I asked as I mentally cursed at him.

"Are you asking a pirate that?" He retorted back and I kept quiet. I scooped up the bit of rice before sending them into my mouth.

How can he laugh at my name? Brute, no manners, stupid pirate, stupid Kidd acting like a kid.

Of course, I wouldn't mind if it was Zoro who laughed at me, we will have an enemy-liked start before falling in love with each…

"What's with that love struck face?" His chain of words woke me up from my daydreaming as I frowned at him, I mumbled a few curse words before cleaning up the plates and walking towards the sink.

I heard a "Keh" behind me as I focused on washing my plates, and hopefully, back to that moment of love with Zoro, however, someone just loved to interrupt me.

"So Cat, do you know anything about the Island?" Killer resumed the previous conversation.

"No."

"There's heavy mist surrounding it, hence it is too dangerous for the ship to go in. We've get smaller boats to get people to check that Island out, but they just came back reporting that it was like a maze, they don't even know how they got out of the mist." Killer continued to explain.

"Can't you just go other island? There are 3 different directions on your log pose isn't it?" I rolled my eyes again as I dried my hands on a towel nearby.

"But the more vigorous shaking arrow pointed to that island!" Kidd can't helped with the boring conversation and groaned.

I turned around and looked at him, or rather, more like examining. He reminded me of Luffy, I guess trouble makers are all the same, huh?

"Well, maybe it's some kind of devil fruit? Something like… Mist Mist fruit?" I grumbled as I took a cup and filled it with water.

I took a sip before looking back at Kidd, 'shock' was written in his face as an imaginary exclamation mark appeared above his head.

"That's logical…" He mumbled as I stared back at him, pondering if it was a sarcastic remark.

I ignored him as I washed the cup and walked out of the Kitchen.

"Wait! You are to find a way to let us get in to that island!" Kidd ordered.

"I'll go and get the guys who went to explore in that small boat."

"But… but it's night time, I need to sleep!" I argued.

"You just had plenty of sleep a while ago, didn't you?" He smirked before he sauntered out of the kitchen with Killer.

He must be in a fucking good mood right now. I can feel it.

I groaned, before following them to wherever the hell they are going.

/

"Right, so you were saying, you went in and came out without even knowing?" I questioned the muscle head pirate in front of me. Apparently they ventured towards that island on a boat with 3 people, including him. He nodded while grumbling nonsensical stuffs under his breath. "So, did you see anything at all?" I continued asking mindlessly, I really wanted to sleep, but I'll just sit here and act like a detective until the two men behind me are satisfied.

"Of course we saw some rocks and stuffs that were near the coast, we tried to round another way to get closer but we just ended up coming out."

"Oh." I concluded with an imaginary pipe and cloak wrapping around me, yes, I am Detective Cat.

No shit. I snapped myself out of a moment of daydream, again, and peeked behind me.

We were in the crews' bedroom, filled with 10 to 20 double decker beds, and some of the people were already asleep despite the lights being up thanks to Kidd's childish attitude of wanting me to find out what the fuck is wrong with that island at this fucking holy hour.

I sat on a chair, facing the 3 pirates sitting on the lower part of the bed, while Kidd and Killer sat on the bed behind us, which was emptied by one of the pirate for them.

"So you figured anything out?" Kidd asked. "If you did we're heading there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing. After breakfast please," I pushed my hands on my knees and stood up. Whatever, I'm just going to fake like I know everything until morning. This, is literally what you called, procrastination at its best.

It doesn't just work on school work.

I'm actually betting on my life right now though, but who cares, I'm sure my Fanfiction knowledge can get me through this.

This is the first time I feel so proud of reading so many Fanfictions and indulging into what adults call "Cartoons".

"Bedtime! So where do I sleep?" I announced at a cheery tone while looking at Kidd, the corner of my eyes caught three pirates rolling their eyes. Seriously, what's their problem?

"Killer's room, you better make sure you can get over to the Island tomorrow." He shot a warning glance at me, as though knowing I'm faking my knowledge all along.

"What? Why Killer's room?" My eyes shot wide opened as I shouted at him, earning a few cursing around the pirates who were sleeping. "I could sleep here, you know?" In fact, I woke up from one of the beds here earlier when I fall into a deep sleep on the deck.

"I can't afford to have you to harm my crews in the middle of the night, can I? And I need someone like Killer to keep an eye on you." He explained while glaring at me, he let out a huff before stomping out of the door, leaving me and Killer, and a bunch of sleeping Pirates.

I exchanged glances, or tried to, rather, with Killer through his mask, "I do have my own bed still, right?"

"Somewhat." He stepped out of the crew's bedroom with me following him. I stared at his back, noticing how built he had become as compared to the Saboady Arc. As far as I remembered, after two years, or rather one more year, he and Kidd are just going to get buffer.

Hopefully I don't have to go through that power levelling process they will go through in the future, I cringed at the though, I would rather very much see Zoro working out.

I spent a few seconds fangirl-ing over the mental images of hotness as we reached his room, which was just beside Kidd's room. Guess that's the benefit of the Captain and the first mate?

Then Zoro should have a room for himself too, then we could do night activities there without being found out by whoever it is and… Eh hem. I feigned cough as I examined the room.

A huge single size bed was at the far corner of the room, a wardrobe, and a study desk with bounty posters here and there around the walls. I looked around before raising my head and asked, "So, where is my bed that you mentioned?"

Killer pointed to the floor just beside me as I followed his finger and an imaginary vein popped on my forehead. It was not even a mattress, it was just, unwanted cloths and maybe some blankets piling on the floor making a makeshift bed.

"You call this…"

"I said 'Somewhat'."

"It's not even close!" I groaned and stood down examining the 'bed'. At least it was clean, I guess? Patting on the 'bed', I shift a few of the cloth and blankets around, folding them nicely and patting away the creases to make them as comfortable as possible. I held out one of the piled up blankets making sure I can use it to cover myself through the night.

I sat slightly on the blankets and cloth, testing the comfortableness of the makeshift bed, but was attacked by a few clothes by Killer.

"You can get money and buy clothes from Kidd tomorrow if we succeed in getting onto the Island. For now wear those, you shouldn't wear what you're wearing now around the pirates," He mumbled under his mask before digging some clothes out.

I pulled down the clothes he gave me before turning to him again. "Where's the bathroom? And, I think I left my shoes in the Crew's bedroom earlier in the afternoon." I grumbled as I looked down at my school uniform. Mental note to self: Keep them in good condition until I found Zoro.

"You can get it if you want, or tomorrow morning, and the bathroom is just near the corner from the Crew's bedroom." Killer answered, his hand now holding on to a clean set of clothes, but no intention of changing them.

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled before stepping out of the room, my eyes noticing how he then unfolds the clothes. Looks like even among this bunches of brute, there's one pirate who knows his manners to not undress before a lady.

I nodded to no one in appreciation, a habit that I have, that is, thanking or saying sorry to people but not voicing them out, before heading towards the Crew's bedroom. Though it might be late and it might be hard to find my shoes and socks, I needed to wash them and probably hang them dry somewhere so I could wear them in the morning.

I followed the steps of where we were walking previously, and head towards the Crew's bedroom. My hands on the wall as it guided me to walk in the dark as I took small steps, making sure I don't trip on anything. I wondered how late it was right now, seeing as to how eerily quiet it was, and not to mention the lights were off.

The only source of light was the moonlight from the windows, which was placed every feel metres.

I felt my hand pushing onto a wooden door as I wondered if this was the Crew's Bedroom. I opened it slightly before creeping it. It was slightly darker, but even among the dark, I could made out a few double decker beds.

I sighed in relief as I crept towards the left side of the room, the only thing I could remember was that I woke up at the left side of the room. Around the middle part, definitely not the near the corners, I can't remember clearly.

I crept quietly like a mouse from one bed to the other, squinting on the floor with the little help from the moonlight, in hope of finding my shoes and socks still at where I placed them previously.

After a few tries, I finally spot my school shoes, untouched, sitting at the foot of the double decker bed. I hooked it up with three fingers of my left hand, my right hand still clutching the new set of clothes Killer gave me earlier.

I traced my steps back towards the wooden door, get out, and closed the door quietly, before heaving a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished, though that wasn't much of a mission.

I looked down at my still wet shoes before heading to the next destination, the bathroom!

/

The bathroom was easy to find, it was just near the corner. I stepped in and fright crept in almost instantly.

There was no window in the bathroom, well that's a given. Actually there are, but the only window were the small little hole at the top meant for ventilation, it was not even enough for sun light to slip in, much less moonlight.

I cowered back as I threw the clean set of clothes over my shoulders, my hand moving around the nearest wall searching for the light switches frantically. The cold wall sent a shiver down my spine as I moved my hands even further forward, fumbling around for any switches.

My fingers felt a square-ish plate on the way as I started to heave a sigh of relief mentally. I calmed down slightly, my hands moving towards the centre feeling the switch, but before I could switch it on, I felt another hand covering my hand, and slowly gripping it and pulling it away from the light switch.

I tried to turn around to face him but felt a hand on my shoulder, slowly moving down towards my chest area. My eyes shot wide as I thrashed around, my shoes dropped onto the floor and the new set of clothes fallen onto the floor as well in the midst of struggling.

I immediately screamed but before a full vowel could leave my lips, the brute behind me slammed his hand onto my mouth, as if already predicting this move. His other hand now moving towards my hips, pulling myself close to him, which in turned, free my hand at the same time.

My fingers clawed at his hand over my mouth, while I continued to thrash around. Unfortunately, his big hands on my hips limited my motion as he pressed me even closer towards him.

"Shh… We can't have Captain know this, can we?" He groaned, letting out a breath on my neck as I cringed in disgust.

I grimaced at the thought of being rape, just when Zoro, my dear Zoro is just how many fucking miles away fro… Oh fuck it's not the fucking time.

I tried to bite him, but his hand was clenching so hard on my mouth I can't even move my jaws. I chanted the F word like a mantra in my mind when I suddenly go still as I felt something hard just behind lower region.

Panic engulfed me as I felt his hand moving up and down my body, particularly at my hips as I felt him grind against me. I felt my eyes growing wider and tears bubbling up. I shook my head furiously as I tried to bite him or do whatever I could.

Suddenly I was being pulled back into another body, my arms felt his naked chest and the furry jacket of his… His arms holding my back securing me before my trembling legs could give way. I was saved.

"Repel," The words escaped his gritted teeth as I heard rocks crumbling down onto the floor. I looked towards the opposite wall and saw a blurry image of the man who assaulted me; he was being pushed further into the wall by an unknown force, and finally slipping down. The force left a dent in the wall, with rocks crumbling down onto the floor.

"Oi…" He crouched down, lowering me on the floor, my body against him as I tried to mentally calm myself down. I felt him moved slightly and noticed he was stretching his hand up.

"Don't on the lights," The words slipped off my still trembling lips slowly. I pushed my hands against his naked chest to get up. Normally I would have blushed at touching a man's chest, but my mind was in a daze now. The experience was so overwhelming my brain was blank and I felt dizzy. I squint my eyes shut as I tried to breath in and out through my mouth, at the same time keeping tears from coming out.

I felt his hands lowering again, and placing on my back as though comforting me, but not making any actions.

I felt grateful for that, especially when that person is the infamous Kidd.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "Why are you…" I came up with a conversation as a manner to show I'm fine.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Can you walk?" If not for my current state of distress, I would have seriously wondered if this understanding person in front of me is really Kidd.

I shook my head honestly.

After a while, I felt him carrying me up and walked out of the bathroom. My fingers clutched his furry jacket tightly as I slowly fall into another deep sleep.

I'm glad he appeared.

That, was probably the only time, I did not think about Zoro.

* * *

**Silver: Just saying, it's M rated. Though, nothing much.**

**Gold: Yet. **

**Silver: By the way, I know Kidd is OOC, but, this is fan fiction~ Yay~ And my fantasy of Kidd is someone who is actually soft in the heart, besides... killing and... stuffs. Yay~**

**Gold: Review! **


End file.
